A New Destiny
by Mister Valentine
Summary: Jill Valentine gave her life to save her partner Chris... What she didn't know was that she was giving her life to her worst enemy, Albert Wesker. While the whole world belives that Wesker and Jill are dead, agent Leon. S. Kennedy reveives a new mission that can lead him to discover the truth... a hidden truth that could change Jill's and Leon's life forever, their own destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Destiny**

_**This is an alternative story from the Resident evil serie, about a possible couple imagined by the fans. Jill Valentine & Leon .**_

_**The story take place during the events of Resident Evil 5, Jill is held captive by Wesker and Excella, under their control with the P30 device. Aware of what is happening to her, but deprived of her free will, she keeps hope that someday someone will be strong enough to defeat her and put an end to her suffering.**_

_**In the other side, Leon is charged with a mission that will lead him to a discovery that will change his fate and Jill's fate.**_

_**Cover by Shantty ! Who also gave me inspiration, by her story " Meet The Bird Lady " Thank you to you ! So please check her profile, her stories are awesome !**_

_**As I'm not a native English speaker, I hope you will understand well. I'm also a beginner in writing, but I hope you will like !**_

**PROLOGUE**

"Where am I? »

The woman had just opened her eyes, with difficulty. The light above her was intense, it took her a moment before getting used to. She took conscious gradually and eventually found that she could not move: her wrists, neck and ankles were attached to what seemed like an hospital bed. What happened to her? But above all ... Who is he? The woman had many questions, and no one there to answer..No doctor. Yet she was sure she was in a hospital room.

The freshness of the room invaded her body, she realized that while she was in underwear, for an unknown reason. Then she felt a very strong transient pain in the shoulder that made her cry out.

"I certainly had a brutal accident" she thought, which explained why she was in the hospital, but did not explain why she was attached.

"If only I could remember ..."

Unable to do anything else while waiting for the arrival of a doctor, the woman closed her eyes and concentrated to try to remember. After a while, she heard a voice cry, "JILL ! "Then she saw in her thoughts a very muscular man, a very familiar face for which she had a special affection as a close friend..

"Jill ... My name is Jill Valentine. And he is Christopher Redfield. We were on a mission when ... I ... "

She paused for a moment as she heard footsteps. Stilettos noises ... A doctor wearing stilettos? No ... Jill still didn't remember all the details of the accident, but she felt she was not safe.

The door opened, but Jill could not lift her head to see the person. There was a moment of silence in which the woman did not move, and said nothing, leaving Jill in fear and unaware of what was happening. It was then that she decided to break the silence.

"Who are you, what's happened to me? "

Woman with stilettos approached Jill who could finally see her face. A tall brunette woman in unhealthy face and a gaze of hatred.

"Where's Chris? "She insisted.

"I do not know who's that Chris and I don't care. " The woman replied coldly, as she took a syringe and quickly sank in Jill's arms.

"Wait ... what you are doing and who are you ?! Let me go! "

"Let you go? Hahaha sorry that's not gonna happen dear. But since you insist, I'm Excella and your blood will be very usefull, thank you for that "

Jill tried to struggle but it was useless. Her helplessness and physical and mental fragility due to her memory still in shock, made her stressed.

Excella finally get back the syringe from her arm, heading in a corner of the room unreachable from Jill's view. Jill took a good deep breath, trying to stay calm, something she was pretty good to do, she instinctively knew it.

"Listen Excella. I work for the BSAA, you hold prisoner an official agent in the fight against terrorism. You put yourself in a difficult situation, you can avoid that, there is still time. I can forget this incident, and help you find what you seek! »

Excella laughed hysterically, it was enough for Jill to know that she was probably crazy somehow. But trying to reason her was only hope at the current time.

"If you do not do this, they will find me. My friend Chris will find me! "

The laughter of Excella resonnated through the room, then caught her breath for a moment before heading to Jill, and leaned on her, face close to her face.

"No one will find you my dear. Because you're already dead for the world, did you forget ? "

Jill was speechless. As she did not really remembering what happened to her yet, she did not know what to say. Excella then stroked Jill's hairs with her fingers.

"Oh he was so happy to learn that you were still alive, and I'm sure it's not just for your blood. I can see it now why he brought you there... But he will NEVER BE YOURS ! "

"She's crazy ..." thought Jill, while Excella had moved from laughter to anger in less than a minute.

The door opened abruptly again, and a man's voice resounded in the room, Excella was surpised.

" Are you going to shut you up! Is this a way to treat our guest ?! "

"Oh ... forgive me ... I do not know what happens to me ..."

The tone of Excella was now close to a submission ... She seems to be in love with him but it did not seem to be mutual. But most important is that the voice of the man was oddly familiar for Jill, although she could not remember.

"Good. Did you do at least what I asked to you? «Asked the man.

"I analyzed the sample, and the results are just appearing on the screen right now. Let's check "

They walked them both to the screen in the corner of the room. Jill did not know what was it about, and why she was there, but hoped that the man will give her the answers she needed.

"I see ... I knew it. This is very good news. "

" So what about our other project ? You told me that if the results were positive you ... »

"Yes, yes. We will test our prototype Super Soldier as promised. But for me, only matter her blood. So you can have her and dispose her as you wish "

After hearing this, Jill felt she needed to catch the man's attention. She was tired of all these mysteries, and ignorance to her. What did they plan to do to her?

"You talk about me, isn't it ? "

"Oh, but I'm rude. I almost forgot to intoduce me, knowing that our guest has not yet recovered all her memory. Let me refresh it. Facial recognition is the most effective method to overcome the small amnesia like yours..let's test this theory "

The man approached along with Jill, who could finally see his face ... The shock was brutal. Dozens of images paraded in her mind ... STARS, the Spencer Mansion, the tyrant, Chris, Queen Zenobia..She reminded everything in a split of a second.. including her last mission in which gave her life to save her partner Chris ... well, she thought she gave her life. And considering her current situation, it didn't happen the way she hoped.. She was still alive, but so was he.

"Wesker ! I can not believe you survived! "

"It seems that it was not my destiny. Just like you Jill. Excella, can you bring to your new friend the gift we have prepared for her. "

Excella obeyed, excited ... which boded no good for Jill.

"No matter what you do to me, wherever I am considered dead. You won't get away with this! »

"I'm alive for a reason. I have to change the world. And nothing or nobody will stop me, and you will be there to see it I can promise you that . This is also the reason of your existence Jill »

Excella was holding a strange object, a kind of metal spider species with a red heart.

"You can thank Excella. She really wanted to have you at her side, that you'll have a semblance of life . In any case, I had to keep you alive, but a cage is nothing exciting. While using this product you will accomplish great things. You will be stronger, more agile, faster and stronger. But above all, you will be subject to the will of Excella, which also obeys my orders when I will need your services. I mean, it could happen that I ask you to kill innocent people, or even contaminate them hahaha "

Jill had a shudder ran through the whole body. The thought of being subjected to the will of someone was already disgusting, but to kill and contaminate people..No way. Jill tried to struggle with all her strength from the things that held her in her bed.

No ! You can not do that! No way! I will fight every second to resist your grip! »

Wesker ignored her and told Excella to place the device on the chest of the helpless woman still struggling. She was about to do that, when an evil smile appeared on her face before telling to Jill :

"Oooooh, but you want to know the best part? You will have no control over your movements, but you will be aware of everything you do. So you d' better get used to it, if your mind resists, you'life will be a living hell. Force yourself to appreciate every of your action and life will seem more acceptable to you "

Excella again laughed, but this time in a sadistic way, at the side of Wesker. The device had been placed on the chest of Jill, the contact of the cold matter with her warm skin let Jill indifferent, chocked by what's gonna happen to her… For the world, Jill Valentine was dead, just like Wesker. And now she was about to become the doll of a psychotic woman and a soldier for the most dangerous man in the world. A tear rolled down her face ... the thought of never seeing the only friend she had ever had, colleagues ... .But especially the certainty that she would commit acts of cruelty on others, that was unfair . After so many years to fight biological weapons, now she would have to fight for their cause against her will. The only regret of Jill, was to have given up on finding love, because of her convictions and devotion to protect the world. Now this is a game over..she lost everything. Although that in her heart she kept hope, the hope that someday someone would be enought brave and strong enough to stop her..

Metal legs brutally penetrated her flesh, interrupting her thoughts. Her eyes fixed light above her, stripped of all thoughts and feelings. Somehow, Jill Valentine died for a second time.


	2. Lives out of control

Chicago, 3 years later.

It was a new day empty of meaning that just ended for Leon Scott Kennedy. It has been several weeks since he was in "vacations time really deserved" according from the words of President Graham. But for Leon, it was the worst thing who could happened to him.

Since his mission in Spain, Leon had continued with small missions on the US territory, under the authority of the Director of Homeland Security, Adam Benford. Adam was not only his superior, he was also his friend. After the events in Raccoon City, it was Adam who convinced the leaders of national security to make him a special agent attached to the internal security of the country. Ashley Graham kidnapping was a special event. The president wanted the best agents for an secret operation, and once again, Adam did not hesitate to recommend Leon.

And while Leon owed him much, he could not help but feel frustrated. Because of their friendship, Adam asked Graham to give him a direct order to take rest. Without this, Leon would never have obeyed.

Leon was in his car near the bar which he got used to come almost every night. He did not know if it was the right thing to do. Drinking, sleeping with women he will never see again the next day, this was not how he see his future, but at least it was a real moment of relaxation ...

At the time he was about to go out of his car, his phone rang.

"Unknown number ... what if it was Adam? »

He did not waste a second, and replied. But at the same time the person hung up, and a "knock" sounded at the window on the passenger side. Leon immediately understood who was that person and felt frustrated once again it was not his job, but he also felt happy to have some company. He opened the door, allowing the girl to sit next to him.

"Hi Claire. I did not know you were in Chicago. »

She looked at him intently, almost as if she wanted to slap him.

"Obviously you did not know you refuse all my calls! And I caught you this time, right in the fact. It is annoying you know ... I really need to talk to you sometimes and I'm sure you need that too even if you are too proud to admit it! "

Leon felt bad. Claire was her best friend in some way, but he rarely gave her any news only to focus on his job.

"I'm sorry Claire, I really have no excuses ... So you know about my job, right? And how did you know that I would be here? "

"Of course I know. Ashley was worried about you. I met her a few days ago at a conference Terrasave. The President came to congratulate us as he does that every year, but this time he came with his daughter. We talked about you, and since you chose to ignore my calls, I decided to come myself with the address that Ashley gave me. I had just arrived at your home, when you left in your car..the funny thing is that even without knowing, you keep try to avoid me! So I followed you, and I found you there alone in your car near of a bar. "

"Look, I'm not sure a normal life is compatible with me. I need action, I need to know that I protect the world somehow with each of my actions. I agree for resting a few days, but not for a vacation of several weeks. That just does not make sense to me. But since I do not have a choice, I guess I must find a way to relax. "Leon replied naturally.

"So you relax in a bar! What a good idea, and original! You're like Chris you think only on your well-being, without thinking of those who care about you ... "

Claire's voice trembled slightly, Leon turned to her and saw her eyes moist.

"What do you mean? "

"Oh Leon if you had not been so selfish, ignoring my calls, you would know ... you would know that Chris has tried to kill himself ! "

The shock of this news made him feel worse than he already was. She was right, he was selfish ... how could he have forgotten his friends from long time, and think only of his own well being and his job? It is true that their friendship came from a tragedy they all lived, but this tragedy also created a strong bond between them ... And Leon gave up on them somehow.

He put his hand on her shoulder, Claire got used to be strong in all situations, but know she just exploded and showed him her fragility for the first time since he know her.

"How did this happen? "

"Three years ago, Jill sacrificed her life to save him. He needed so much time to recover. I stayed at his side to help him and support him, he had nightmares every night for several months, but then he felt better. He smiled again, he was happy and even fell in love with one of his friend inBSAA during a mission in Africa. Her name was Sheva. But recently the nightmares came again. And he made himself think that Jill was still alive somewhere. Nobody believed, but Sheva investigated by her own, making Chris promised to not to interfere. "

"She found something? " Leon asked as he gave her a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"Sheva came to me to Terrasave. She discovered some unusual activities and many people disappeared in a strange way in Africa. Activities and experimentations that strangely seemed like how Wesker proceeded. "

"If I remember correctly, confidential reports from the Government of said that Wesker is dead three years go..." Leon added.

"Yes ... but what the report probably does not say is that my brother and Jill were on a mission to capture him. Jill caught Wesker and sacrificed herself by jumping with him through a window from an altitude that no one could have survived, but ... "

"... yeah the coincidences are strange, indeed. »

"The evidence gathered by Sheva were not enought for an official investigation. She came to me knowing that Terrasave regularly sends humanitarian convoys in Africa. I managed to make her to board in one of these, and she never came back. The Embassy informed me that she had disappeared, probably died after so long without news from her. Then I was forced to tell everything to Chris ... he was furious against me at first, then he talked to the director of the BSAA, who was forced to suspend him, so that he won't continue the illegal Sheva's investigations. Some days later, the hospital called me to inform me that Chris was in a coma after a suicide attempt ... " She started to cry again.

"It's not your fault Claire. "Comforted Leon.

Claire forced a smile despite her grief, but Leon was at least relieved to support her this time, even if he still had the bitterness for ignored her lately. But he planned to be more at her side in the future.

What is more, there were many things that were strange in this story. The BSAA ignoring the death and investigations ofSheva, and the government that had forgotten important details about the involvement of the BSAA in the death of Wesker. Wesker could have some links with events in Africa, where Sheva has disappeared ...Leon knew what he had to do. He would see Adam for more explanation on this case. For his friends, Chris and Claire, they had that right. After a few minutes to comfort Claire, he found that a drink at the bar near to them would be good for them both. She hesitated for a moment and then accepted with the condition that they only take one drink and that she won't drink alcohol.

_**Somewhere in Africa ...**_

Wesker was on his knee completely breathless. Nobody ever put him in such a state. Head down, staring at the boots of his opponent who approached slowly. He looked up at her, with a mischievous smile on his face.

"You're stronger than I thought Jill. You are the best fighter that ever existed so far. I'm proud of my work. "

Jill's face showed no reaction, no feelings, just acting like a robot obeying orders without question. When there were no orders, she was listening, probably waiting for the next task.

Wesker stood up, pleased with himself. It was not the first time that Jill was in his company, but it was the first time he felt strong enough to test her in a fight.

"And this ... "He said, putting his hand on the metal spider attached to her chest," ... .is most beautiful jewel I created for you, the P30. Go back to Excella now I will have other tasks for you later "

Jill obeyed, although that in truth it she didn't want to. For a brief moment during their training, she had even hoped to kill him. This probably would not released her from the grip of Excella, but at least it would have relieved her to know that the world wouldn't suffer anymore from Wesker. But obviously, he had certainly taken precautions to physically withstand the force of her blows.

The complex was huge, located underground and like an endless maze, but Jill knew exactly where to go. Like an animal knew where to find his master ...

Jill felt nothing human in her ... she never get used to it, causing her indescribable mental suffering, wondering when her mind would go crazy, and if her brain was not going to explode. Sometimes she was sent to some villages to capture people, hidden behind a mask and a cape, for some experiments. Excella made sure that Jill was at her side to watch these people suffer and cry out in pain, to death. Those horrible moments were accompanied by a malicious smile from Excella to Jill, reminding her all her helplessness and submission to Excella's most cruel wishes.

After a few minutes of walking, Jill reached a door located on the upper floor of the complex. She paused a moment, eyes opening wide, allowing a horizontal blue laser to control her identity. The door opened on a luxurious room, totally contrasting with the lower complex. A large bed almost "royal" in the center with Excella lying on it, reading a book.

She paused while Jill entered.

"You're finally here. »

Excella closed her book and walked to Jill visibly irritated.

"I warn you that if Wesker is injure, you will be punished like the time you do not give me back what I wanted. "

Jill remembered very well that time when Excella ordered her to bring an object belonging to Wesker, and she did not found ... Probably Wesker had with him at that time or he just changed the location of the object but could do anything about that ... She only obeyes orders, but Excella was mad with rage, using an electric stick to hit Jill putting her to the ground, until she was unable to move a finger, lying at the feet of Excella.

Jill's heart began to beat faster ... a read light appeared on the P30, which made Excella understood that Jill was afraid, afraid to be punished again.

"Well ... anyway for now you need to rest for 2 hours. "

It was not an act of kindness on the part of Excella, but an act of prudence. Jill was under her control, but her condition let her most vulnerable to heart attacks ... And it is important to keep her alive. Wesker regularly needed her blood. But even without that, Excella wanted her alive just for herself. Jill was very helpful nonetheless.

There were a door in the corner of the room which gave access to a very small narrow room, just the place for a tank in human size for Jill. The place where she could sleep in when she was allowed to

Jill took off her combat gear and went inside the tank. This was perhaps the only time to Jill in which she could rest in peace, the only time she was waiting impatiently in a day. Maybe this was why she had not become crazy, she kept hope and waiting for a free time. This was everything for Jill.

Excella closed the tank and went out locking the door.

**Shantty : **_ooooooh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I'm glad you liked it ! Imo I feel a little difference with my other stories, maybe with details in it, I don't really know. I hope I'll be able to continue and finish it anyway ! This story make me also excited when I write it, but there're many ideas who came in my mind at the time omg I need to manage that!Hope you'll like this chap Shaaaaaannntty !_

**Mayra : **_Thaaaaaaaank for your support like always, I feel like you I'm a Valenfield but Shantty's stories turned me a little into Jilleon, I would never be able to write as good as her, but I hope you will like the story anyway :D thaaaaaaaaaaaaank !_

_Btw do you have a facebook account ? :D_


	3. End of Vacations

Leon and Claire had spent two days together, two days in which they found themselves again, like two old school friends after many years. The simple fact of having discussed about good things that happened to them, made them a bit happier, even if Leon didn't really have some "good times" to tell, out of missions. Claire was quite talkative, and that didn't bother him, he was very happy to listened to her, and see that innocent joy on her face again. For the first time, Leon was happy to be on vacation. But it would not last. Things had changed.

Claire got into her car after a last hug to Leon.

"It was good to see you. I feel better. But I have to stay with my brother right now. "

"Chris is strong, he will wake up I'm sure of it. Like I told you, I'll look for more informations, to understand what happened , and if that necessary I will investigate on my own. I'll let you know when I'll find something. »

"Thanks for everything Leon. But be careful okay? "

"I'm not scared about bureaucrats. »

"You know what I mean! "

"I know. I'll be careful, promise. "

After a last look worried to Leon, Claire left.

As he watched the car went away, Leon finally realized that his life had meaning: his friends. He had been selfish to think only about himself. Chris was in a hospital bed between life and death, while he complained of being on vacation. He would have almost hoped Claire slaps him ...

It took about 30 minutes for Leon to bring few things and take the next plane to Washington. Not having been officially call, he had no choice but to take a public plane, but he could at least call one of his agent to come at Washington Airport, and take him to the White House.

_**Underground complex, Africa**_

Jill joined Wesker and Excella to the laboratory, dressed in her blue cloak, returning from a mission that had been given to her. Wesker was busy injecting something to a man almost dead, while Excella who just noticed Jill's presence, was horrified by something. Her screams echoed throughout the room while she rushed to Jill, and grabbed her by the collar of her cloak.

"WHERE IS YOUR MASK? ! ANSWER ME ! " she yelled.

"I failed in my mission. Soldiers spotted me before I could be able to capture my target. One of them caught me on my back and removed my mask. "Jill replied, a quiet that didn't sound so natural.

Excella released Jill, obviously terrified, and said in a calm and trembling voice:

"Tell me that you killed them? These soldiers, you killed them, right ? Answer! "

I didn't. They are alive. »

Excella was about to give her a slap, when suddenly the voice of Wesker interrupted her in the action:

"Leave her alone Excella! "

What?! But do you realize that ... »

"Yes one of them certainly recognized Jill Valentine. But it is a negligible risk for now. Consider yourself lucky on this, because it's your fault, not her. " said Wesker, who still looked at his experiments.

"My fault? "

"Be more attentive to the orders you give to her. If I remember correctly, you told Jill to come back in our basement if she see any danger. You did not order her to kill her opponents. »

Excella looked down, she hated being reprimanded by the man she admired so much, mainly when he sounded like protecting Jill from her. Jill felt relieved in her way, a rare moment. But that moment stopped quickly when Wesker finally talked to her.

"Tell me Jill. You know this man? "

"Yes," she replied, while at the same time the p30 showed a light. Wesker finally turned his face to her with a smile.

"Look Excella, our friend feel the fear. So who is he? "

"His name is Josh. He works for the African BSAA branch. "

Jill's fear was increasing. What does he plan to do with this information?

Okay. We will wait a bit for the moment, no need to take more risk to be discovered. Excella, keep in mind that I count on you to keep her alive. Do not let her go out for now, understood? "

"As you wish ..." she replied with sadness, but also with submission.

Jill knew that no matter what Wesker said, Excella will make her pay soon. Excella was crazy and could easily lose control of herself. She represented the exact opposite of what Jill was before: quiet, sane, focused and above all, devoted to people. Her thoughts were mixed while Excella firmly grasped her arm to take her somewhere else ... At this moment, Jill understood something, she could have found a weakness from Excella, a weakness that would require all Jill's qualities ... And the p30 in her chest was the key for her to act

. Washingon DC

After 10 hours of boring flight, Leon finally arrived at his destination, and one of his agents waited for him as expected with an official vehicle. Although Leon didn't really wantto talk, the rest of the journey was purely professional conversations. From what Leon learnt, something was happening. There were many meetings while his vacations, meetings with famous leaders of the country were present, but no information were given. The president was also very busy, but Leon did not doubt that he would take 5 minutes for talking to him. But first, he would go to see Adam, his old friend. It would be easier to get information through him.

Leon was searched on his arrival to the White House. Although everyone knew him, it was standard procedure for any agent after vacations. He also meet respectful people to him :

"Mr Kennedy, nice see you again " or any other salutation, saying the same thing. When he joined the White House, after Raccoon City, it was very different. Nobody understood why Adam Bemford was so insistent to hire a simple policeman, who didn't even spend a whole day in his function, even if the circumstances gave him some respect. His reputation changed with the success of the mission in Spain, when he saved the President Graham's daughter, Ashley. Since then, he was considered as a kind of hero by everyone.

Leon continued the path alone, tak the main stairs, then a big corridor which several people were walking in one direction and the other. Always with some " Good morning Agent Kennedy" on his way, when he finally reached the office of the Director of Internal Security. Leon knocked once and opened the door. Adam was sitting behind his desk, talking with another man standing in front of him. The eyes of the two men turned to Leon, slightly suprised his sudden appearance.

"Leon ... well. What a suprise! " Exclaimed Adam.

"Adam..sorry I have to interrupt you," Leon turned to the second man, someone he did not like and he knew that this man didn't appreciate him either, Derek Simmons, Director of External Operations.

"Mr. Kennedy, I see you cut short to your holiday. Anyway, Mr Benford and I have just finished our conversation. I leave you for now, I guess you have many things to talk about "

Without another word, Simmons left the office.

" So, how were your holidays? I guess you came because you want to work ? "Adam asked in a friendly voice, forgetting their last conversation before Leon left.

"Actually, it is something else that brings me here. I need all the information about the death of Albert Wesker. The information classified defense secrets. »

Adam sighed, as if he had dreaded this moment. .

"So you are aware. If I remember correctly, Redfield's sister works for Terrasave. She is probably the one who allowed the agent Alomar to board into the humanitarian convoy. I should have thought about that. »

Leon was not surprised about Adam's words. He felt slightly betrayed to have been sidelined, but the important thing today was to have answers. Not saying a word, he sat in front of his old friend.

"Ok Leon. What I can tell you is that the circumstances of the death of Wesker was intentionally concealed not to worry counterterrorism authorities. It has been a priority issue for too long, while others bacteriological experiments were created around the word. This could not last. »

"So Wesker is alive, right ? I suppose he was located in Africa and Simmons is probably currently leading operations to apprehend him. "

"Always so insightful Leon. Indeed, when the BSAA informed us about the death of Wesker we sent some agents in the place. We originally thought that the sea had taken away the bodies, but then we made additional checks. And we found that a boat arrived about 10 minutes after the supposed death of Wesker, at the approximate spot where he fell with the Agent Valentine. We spent millions of dollars to use the European government's satellite, and we recovered some information, confirming that a locator beacon had been activated at the place the boat was. It was used by Wesker to be found by his men. »

"Why did not you tell me? " Leon finally asked.

"Just as the BSAA, it was time for you to focus on something else. You have suffered enough from the past, which is why I thought it was good to keep you away for a while. "Adam replied sincerely. Leon was not angry, but he did not like anyone to make decisions for him, especially when he was indirectly involved in a case. Before he was able to answer, Adam continued:

"But things have changed. And as you're here and aware of everything, you shall know about the current situation. Derek Simmons has some agents in Africa, ready to find and apprehend Wesker. But they are waiting for an authorization from the African government. Officially, they are in Africa to investigate about all the people disappeared since some weeks ago. This authorization will never happen. »

"I guess they do not want to let the Americans take care of their business, especially since they have no valid reason to do so, or trust us. "Leon said.

" Wesker's presence in Africa could create a panic, and also many big troubles for us and civilians. And he would learn very soon that we know he' s still alive. That's why Derek insisted for a few days to plan a secret operation. Although he did not mention your name, I suspect him to try to make me call you as you are our best Agent, for this secret operation. I do not like it, but you know everything now, so ... .it's up to you to accept after all. Will you ? "

Leo got up, wondering if it was really possible to fulfill this mission only by his own. Usually he accepts without thinking, whatever the mission, but this time it was different. It was not to save someone, but to apprehend the most dangerous man in the world, in an hostile environment. And working for Simmons could be a trouble for him... .After a moment of reflection, Leon finally answered :

"Okay, I accept the mission but with one condition: I wanna be free to act by my own, without taking any orders from Simmons. Since this is a top secret operation, I'm sure my condition is acceptable for everyone. "

**Shaaaaaannntty : **_**Ooh thank for you honesty like always :D I knew that no one could like the Chris's part, I also don't like, but I have my idea, many ideas to come, so I don't feel offended, I'll be waiting for you to see every next chaps :D **_

_**About Claire and Leon I'm happy you liked yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay :D. Maybe I should add the chap in deviant, considering I have already a pic for the chapter 2 yes :D**_

_**I hope you'll like this chap anyway, kissssssssssssss !**_

**Mayra : **_**Omg I'm so sorry for your Chris, but please don't feel forced to read the story if you don't want to, I understand you know **____** Anyway trust me I don't plan a sad fate for Chris, you need to trust me ! :D I'm glad you came, as you are a Valenfield, don't worry the next chap of The Flaw Of The Flawless man will come soon for you **____** kisssssssssssss !**_

**Mercenary Nemesis :**

_**I hope you'll feel interested in ! I'm not good, I just like to write :D So thaaaaank you very much for coming ! Feel free to read when you want and if you want :D kissssssssssssss !**_


	4. A special woman

_**One week later, Africa**_

Josh Stone opened his eyes. The night had been very rough, like all previous nights since his last work on the field. It was already difficult to get to sleep in a cell, but he also had nightmares ... A real nightmare though. The woman with the cloack, he recognized her ... Her name was Jill Valentine, a soldier from BSAA that had been declared dead three years ago. How was it possible? Josh never had the chance to meet her personnaly, not until now, and it was far from what he had imagined.

Josh sat down on his bed, while the only guard of his cell, comfortably installed behind a desk, was listening to the news on the radio. Josh heard something about the number of missing persons, the authorities' inability to find the responsible, and refusing the help of the Americans.

"Nothing news," Josh thought.

But what worried him the most was that he did not know what to do. Josh was the only one who saw the face of the woman in cloack, and didn't tell anything. That is why the authorities arrested him for "treason" and "possible complicity" with this person which he refused to tell the name. His captain questioned him several times without success, Josh would only talk to the headquarters of the BSAA, but his request was deliberately ignored. Yet all this was not a coincidence ... first Sheva who came to see there are quite a few times before disappearing, and now Jill Valentine supposed to be dead ... there was something serious involving the BSAA, he was sure of it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door. The guard immediately stood up in the position of attention. Two men entered, one of them was the Captain Boung. But the second man, Josh did not know him. A blond recognizably American.

Boung and the American man heading towards his cell, without even paying attention to the guard.

"Here he is, Agent Kennedy, Josh Stone one of my men. If you want to talk to him, you have 5 minutes but what he tells you, you'll have to tell me, understood? "He said coldly to the US agent.

Josh did not know what Kennedy wanted from him, but as an agent, he might be useful, even if he could not speak freely.

After a moment of silence, Leon replied in a tone of defiance:

"In fact you're gonna release him now. He's coming with me. "

Boung laughed as if he just heard a good joke, while the guard gently put his hand on his weapon, probably considering that Kennedy had just threaten them.

"And why would I do that? "Said the captain, in a more serious tone. "You have no authority here, Mr. Agent! "

Kennedy then took a paper from the inside of his pocket, which was immediately grabbed by Boung.

"What is that? »

"This is a warrant issued by the US Embassy and signed by the representative of the African authorities. Josh Stone is under our protection from now. "

Josh could not believe it. This kennedy was brave to talk that way to the Captain Boung, but better yet, he was able to release him.

Everything seemed authentic but Boung seemed to seek a flaw in that paper. Annoyed, he tried to negotiate:

"This man has seen the person responsible for all missing persons in recent months. Allow me one more day, I get what I want. People say you do not care about us, you can prove me they are wrong. And believe me it's good to have someone like me on your side "

"I'm sorry Captain Boung. I will not go into a debate with you. This man come with me now, and this is not a negociation "

For a moment Josh believed that Boung was about to bit Kennedy, but it did not happen. The captain seemed to manage his frustration with an agent, better than with his own men at least.

Josh was released immediately to his relief. Without saying a word, he followed the US and went out of the military building together. Some soldiers affiliates to Boung watched them go, very upset, while other soldiers edges of Jeeps, were waiting for them. Soldiers from the embassy. The American went on hisown jeep, while Josh sat down next to him .

"Thank you for that. But why? " He asked

"I'm going to need your help, and especially your deposition about what you saw. "

"Anything you want, my friend. " Josh was ready to cooperate with this man, anyway it was the only thing he could do, hoping that his information would fix things soon.

Leon started his jeep, put on his sunglasses on his face, and turned to Josh.

"By the way, my name is Leon"

_**Underground complex, infirmary**_

When Excella brought the unconscious body of Jill, swearing like an hysterical woman that she had nothing to do with that , Wesker was about to explode. But only by looking at her strange attitude he understood she was telling the truth.

"Wesker talk to me please ... say something," she moaned.

"She is smart. Obviously she found a way to let her dying hersefl mentally. It surely come from emotions her that influenced her vital organs. The mind and heart could not endure her mental pain ... Interesting " Wesker said it more to himself, totally ignoring Excella.

"What do you say? "

"She is not dead yet. I can heal her, but from now on she will remain in her tank. It's much too risky to use her knowing she tries to commit a suicide. "

"But how can she do that it's impossible ! You control her body ! "

Wesker sighed, exasperated by her Excella's stupidity, but answered her calmly as any normal people would do to a child :

"When you play with a doll, with time it becomes damaged and unusable. It's the same thing with a human being under the influence of P30. Her mind runs out, and her vital organs are affected. In fact, it is already a miracle she survived 3 years lie this. A normal human being would have held one month at most. Jill tried to resist all these years, but she finally understood that her body and mind are fragile, so she could easily kill herself if she wanna to. It's in her mind. Jill Valentine is an extraordinary woman ... "

Excella's face grimaced at his last words.

"What are you going to do if she dies? "She asked.

"The latest tests on the bodies that Jill brought us were positive. Her blood helped to mitigate the effects of the virus, allowing them to keep a little their consciousness. But they still don't obey perfectly. For Jill, it's the opposite. We'll have to cut her consciousness someday, I'll work on it. For now, I need to heal her before she dies, then you'll take her in her tank until further notice. Understood ? »

Excella nodded, not very excited that Jill will stay alive, but only mattered to her Wesker's will.

_**American Embassy, Africa**_

Josh spent an hour telling his story, as well as tensions between america and africa, which caused the closure of the BSAA 's center, and that was why he had joined the National Guard. Some had thought that Josh might be a spy of the US as he worked with Americans agents, and that's why he was easily accused by not telling anything about the woman in cloak. But now, he felt relieved to be able to tell her identity to an American Agent.

"I see ... So Jill Valentine is alive, right ? "Leon said.

"I guess that's why Sheva came to see me. She didn't tell me anything, she just needed a vehicle. I could not give her without being suspected, so I gave her my own car, and I never saw her again. You think this is related with the missing persons ? "

"I'm sorry, I can not tell you more for the moment, but I have an idea of what's going on. You knew well Sheva I imagine you worked together for a long time after all. "

"Yes we were friends. When the center was closed, the BSAA offered us to join the headquarters and provide US citizenship. Many left and believe me, it has aggravated the anger of the people here. In fact the country started to be crazy with the US long time before the disappearance of all these people. "

Leon had to consider all the new informations to carry out his mission without causing further incidents. In the circumstances, he could not call Claire. What could he tell her? That Jill Valentine was alive and maybe working for Wesker? No, Leon must first know if that woman is really Jill. It was for him the strangest aspect of the case ... it did not make sense.

"Well thank you for your cooperation. I'll just need you to indicate me the position of the place you saw her and I will go there as soon as possible. " He said, determined to find out the truth.

"Thank you Agent Kennedy..But you do not believe that this she is Jill Valentine? "

"I'll tell you as soon as I will know. In the meantime, you'll be safe here at the embassy. My men have prepared a room for you. The circumstances are special, until my investigation is complete, you have to stay here with no means of communication. "

"That's not a problem for, it's always nicer than my cell. But why do I need protection inside the embassy? "

"Men of External Operations are there. And I do not trust their director for personal reasons. But I promise you that I will do everything to solve the case as quickly as possible "

Josh thanked Leon once again before being joined by two trusted men from Leon to take him to thewitness protection room. Leon then took his phone and contacted a friend and colleague located in the United States.

"Hunnigan this is Leon. "

"Leon, it's good to hear you. I guess you have some news ? »

"Is this line is safe? "

"Yes, you can speak freely, nobody will catch our conversation. "

"Fine, I need you to send me a picture of Jill Valentine on my phone. "

"Jill Valentine ... Can I ask you why? "

"Only if it's by curiosity, and by of jealousy ..."

"Hmmm ... you definitely will never change. Ok whatever the reason is, I'll send you the photo from his BSAA folder in some minutes. "

"Thank Hunnigan. If you really want to know I have some informations making me think she could be alive, but this information must remain secret until confirmation. "

I see. Be careful in your investigation, I have a bad feeling. "

"Yeah me too ..."

Leon hung up and went to the window of his temporary office at the Embassy. He thought back to Raccoon City, a past he had in common with Jill Valentine. He heard a lot about her, but never had the chance to meet her. He never really cared about her, the same way that he didn't care about his friends Claire and Chris for some time. At that period, if he knew that a woman was pursued by a monster STARS's killer, even as he tried to leave the city, he would have done everything to help her. But at least she managed to leave the city alive to . Woman or not, she was a STARS member, the "best" of Raccoon City. In retrospect, maybe Leon was jealous ... Himself always wanted to join the STARS, but his tests were not good enough, although they were great to get into the police.

Her phone beeped, interrupting his thoughts. Hunnigan had sent him the photo. But that was not the STARS member that Leon saw, or either the BSAA agent ... but only the most beautiful woman he ever seen. A strange feeling crossed the body of Leon, a feeling he had never felt before, while his eyes were still fixed on the photo.

**Shantty : **Omg you have no idea how much your words means to me ! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ! I didn't expect of that really, so thaaaaaank you ! but now time to relax, because this chap is maybe the worst for now, but I hope it will make sense for you a little (explainations are not finished).

About Wesker and Excella I try to not take too much risks in dialogs, but I'm so relieved you loved ! :D Let's see if I can keep doing that in the next chaps ! Thank you very much Shaaaaaannntty ! :*

**Mayra : **Pleaaaase forgive me, I needed to update the Flaw of The flawless man, but I was more inspired by this one. But don't worry it will come, as you deserve it as one of my faves readers ! Anyway thank for coming in there and continue to support me its so kind of you ! I'm really happy about your words !

**Mercenary Day : **Oh thaaaaank as I'm still a beginner, its difficult to know if that can be good or not, I'll try to not lose my focus in this story and hoping you wont lose interest in it :D If that happen, it's ok I understand :D Thaaaaaaaaaank !


	5. A good guy

"Mr. Kennedy? Mr Kennedy are you ok ? " asked the agent Wilson , the best Leon's reliable man.

Leon jumped and put his phone in his pocket. He looked for a moment the landscape through the window of his bureau..It was raining. A rare event in Africa.

"Sorry Wilson, I thought. "He finally replied.

"Nostalgic eh? When you talked to me about Jill Valentine yesterday, I realized that the past was catching you, and this could affect you. »

"I spent the night reading flies and all the informations I could find about her. Jill Valentine is an heroine, the bravest woman I've never had the chance to know. She did not deserve to die this way.»

"What is your theory about this woman in blue cloack? "Asked Wilson.

"I do not know. Josh is adamant when he sayd he recognized Jill Valentine. But he did not know her personally, so he could be wrong ... That's what I want to believe. A drink? "Leon suggested as he took 2 glasses of his drawer and gave one to Wilson.

"With pleasure, thank you. And otherwise? Do you think it's possible that Jill Valentine could be on the side of Wesker? "

Leon poured whiskey into two glasses, drank his in one time, and replied:

"Something happened that night. If she is Valentine, I have to find out what happened to her before it is too late. When we can help someone, we have to do it. I always act this way, and I will not change. "

Leon Wilson watched with admiration as he drank his whiskey quietly. He was the first officer trained by Leon. A bond was created between them, and Leon trusted him since they meet. Somehow, they were friends ... Even though that Wilson was too modest to admit it. Leon Kennedy was his idol, a living legend, how to be friends with such a person?

"In fact, I came to tell you that Josh gave me the location of the place that you requested. The place where the woman was spotted. " Continued Wilson.

"Send the information to my GPS. I leave immediately. With this rain it is the best time to avoid arousing suspicion, and people will be less tense. "

"Understood! I I will continue to make sure that nobody come to see Josh without your permission meanwhile. "

_**UNDERGROUND COMPLEX**_

Jill felt every part of her body and was conscious again. She still could not control her movements, so she could not open her closed eyes either. She feared the worst ... She was still alive. And this feeling of emptiness and cold meant that she was in her tank. She would like to have the strength to cry, but even that she was not allowed to. Many confused and mixed feelings came into her mind ... she would do anything, even begginh her captors to kill her. But in another side, if she was free she would feel able to make them suffer. It was a desire she felt above all ... Wesker and Excella needed to suffer for eternity, and Jill would be there to see them. Jill was not someone who like to hurt people, no matter what they did ... But this Jill Valentine was no more. She was dead, now she only demanded for justice and revenge. And since she had not even the right to commit suicide, she was going to hold on to that feeling. One day she would make them pay for their cruelty.

"Mr. Wesker, her brain activity is very good. We can assume that she found the desire to live somehow. " Said a scientist.

"Yet something unexpected from Jill. Keep an eye still on it. In any case, she will die soon. Her body is already too much used. "Said Wesker

"Well sir. But you need to know that you can use her anyway now. Even if she plans to try something again, it will take her several days to adapt her mind to her desire to die. "

"I see. Anyway, do not let Excella approach her without my permission. "Wesker said, and walked away.

"Hurry up I have more importants things to do! "

Excella was frustrated by the incompetence of the new guy that the company sent to her to bring some experimental Material.

"I..i'm so sorry madam! " Replied the young man, visibly nervous. It was his first mission for the Tricell company and since his arrival he clumsily brought down several boxes of fagiles materials now unusable. And this lady was one of the best customers of the company, which did not help to get calm.

" That's impossible to be so stupid ! You can be assured that your employer will know what I think about you ! "

"This woman never stops ... I feel sorry for her husband..if she has one…At least, one more boxe left and I'm done with that. " he thought.

He finally brought the last boxe in the sumptuous living room of his customer. She really has tastes of luxuries, despite her bad temper. He could not help but admire the decor. What he knew, this property belonged to Tricell before, but he would never have imagined that someone like Excella would have the means to buy it. But after all, it was not his business, he had done for today. He took out the documents to sign friom his backpack and gave them to Excella.

"You have to sign here. And I'm sorry for the inconvenience. »

But Excella did not take the documents and looked at the traces of sludge that the young man had let on the floor.

"Sorry?! Really ?! Look what you did to my soil ! "

The young man was embarrassed

"Because it's raining outside and you wanted me to hurry. Listen I can pay the cleaning fee for your cleaning woman ... "he replied, determined to leave this place quickly.

Excella then regained his composure and approached him with a kind of evil smile.

"I have a better idea. You're going to clean this up yourself, I will keep you as slave from now! "

" What?! Is that a joke or something ? You can't be serious "

"Guards ! Take care of him. You know what to do. I have more important things to do right now, so I count on you for this ! "Excella completely ignored the young man, as two men grabbed him by the arm to take him elsewhere.

"When hes ready, i want him cleaning the floor by himself, then you can send in a cell with the others. "

"Understood Mrs." replied one of the men.

"Wait ! If they don't see me come back, they will come looking for me ! " Cried the young man.

"So I'll call them to prevent your incompetence. And as you were new on the job to them, they will yield to my whims. They are used to deal with me, this is not the first time. No luck for you.,,, "

_**AFRICA IN A SMALL VILLAGE**_

Leon had traveled for 1 hour to reach the village where the woman had been spotted by the soldiers of Captain Boung. He had brought a briefcase containing some location gadgets, and communication just in case. He took a tiny earpiece in his ear, a pistol in his belt and a knife in the back of the belt.

Leon was soaked after crossing the rain with the jeep for half of the trip, but at least it was calmed down now. He was not surprised that some soldiers were there, preventing access to the perimeter.

"I'm sorry sir, this access is closed for tourists. " Said a soldier seeing Leon approaching.

"Can I talk to your captain? "

But the answer didn't have to come, as another man came.

"Mr. Kennedy, I can see that you're still around. »

"Captain Boung. I guess that you continue to look for clues. "Said Leon, being natural.

"And I think you work on the same case as us. So why not give us the name of this woman, and I'll tell you what I know. Unless you still have a mandate this time? " Boung replied, pleased to have an advantage over the US agent this time.

"I'm sorry, it's confidential. I do not expect you to help me. Good luck with your research. »Leon replied with a defiant indifference, that annoyed Boung.

Hold On! "

Leon turned while Boung grimaced, hesitating to say something.

"Listen, I do not know what you want but obviously, people want that this case ends soon, so an unofficial help of American is ok for me. The woman we seek fled through a manhole. The problem is that there's more ducts that extend for several kilometers, a maze for my men. I have other units in different sectors, but from the time we still did not find anything suspicious. I do not think it helps you, but at least you know the progress of the investigation. »

Leon thanked Boung for this information and returned to his jeep. He thought back to the events..All these persons kidnapped, why ? He studied each of their identity, and none of them were related. None was an important person fom government or something. Knowing that Wesker was behind it, it was likely that they were used as guinea pigs in experiments or something like that. Which necessarily implied that Wesker needed supplies and equipment. Leon contacted Hunnigan by pressing the earpiece.

"Leon. You finally reached to that village? "

"Yes I did. But I think i have to find another track. Can you locate me and tell me if there are pharmaceutical companies in the sector? »

"Give me a few minutes. I'll call you. "

Leon hung up. He hoped that this was the right track. While waiting, a child approached the Jeep and looked at him without saying anything. A strange situation for Leon who did not know what to do with children. Claire could deal with them, but she was not there ...

"Hey boy ! "He smiled at him, trying to seem natural.

"My mom says Americans are bad guys," the child replied calmly.

"Well ... There're bad guys everywhere you know. But I'm not. And my job is to stop them. That's why I'm here if someone ask you. »

"Why are you doing this? "

"Because it's the right thing to do. May be not the best because I had to give up a normal life so the others personns can live in peace and happiness, but it's a good thing. The world needs guys like me" Leon said, almost embarrassed. On the moment he did not know if he regretted his life and did not want to think too much about it.

"I think you say the truth. You are not a bad guy, I like you. I hope someday you will be happy. »

Then the boy ran away to the other side of the street, apparently joining his mother who had seen him talk to Leon.

Leon was touched by that boy somehow. It was not as different than talking to an adult, maybe it was even more human. It was not everyday he talked like this, although that it was a short time. For a moment he imagined himself gave his badge and gun to Adam, to go back at home, where a family would wait for him..a woman he could love. But love was a feeling that Leon did not know.

BIIIIIIP !

Leon stopped thinking and leaned on his headset.

"Hunnigan? "

"I found two pharmaceutical companies in your area. Geny and Tricell. But I discovered something else. Listen to me. "

**Shantty : **_Omg can't believe you like this story so muuuuuch ! But this time don't get too excited, I think I wrote bad lol (I know I say that every week :p). For me maybe its not as bad, but it's a clumsy chap for sure :D But I get more and more excited by each new chap, and I'hope you keep like it :D But anyway feel free to tell that you hate that :D thaaaaaaaaaanks youuuuuuu kissssss_

_**Mercenary Day : **__ooooooh believe me I wont feel sad if you say it's bad, but if you're interested that's great but more pressure for me to not disappoint my few fans :D Thaaaaaanks you !_

_**Mayra: **__Oh yeah I hate Excella too, don't worry, I think at the end everyone will be happy even Chris, but not Excella ! loll I'm happy when you come my friend, like always ! So kind of you ! _

_**Lolrus555 : **__Oh thaaaaaaank you very much for your comment ! it means a lot for me ! But in fact, my English is bad and I know it, so I made this story mainly to make my friends understand it. I hope I could improve with time, about English and also the way I write the story because I know I write it in a clumsy way :p Anyway thaaaaank you very much again !_


	6. The Mansion

"I checked the activities of two pharmaceutical from previous years. Tricell used to work with umbella several times before the events in Raccoon City. At the time Tricell was created, and needed money, so they made a temporary partnership with Umbrella. »

" Umbrella again… I wonder why they helped a small company..what was their goal ? "Leon commented.

"Umbrella was seeing as good at this time, we can assume they did this to preserve their reputation. But unofficially, we can imagine that a true partnership would have been possible thereafter. The problem is that the group of STARS created some suspicions about Umbrella, so Tricell take some distance with them. " Continued Hunnigan.

"Let me guess ... Tricell used Umbrella's money to leave the country, stay out of this story and make their activity in a country in need ... like Africa for example? "

"Indeed. No illegal activity has never been found. The BSAA send me some reports. They made checked every year on their products, when they were still in Africa and there was nothing to report. However, for the official business of Tricell, we can see that everything is going very well for them. They even acquired many estates and buildings they have set for locations for different companies. »

"I see .." Leon replied, waiting for more.

"And I find that 3 years ago, and about 6 months before the supposed death of Wesker, an estate with a mansion was purchased by a civilian. Someone rich who made many renovations in this mansion. I can not access his identity unfortunately, but I think it's worth going to see, it is not far from your position, I am sending you the coordinates. "

"Let's see ... Tricell worked with Umbrella, Wesker worked with Umbrella, a field with mansion purchased before the death of Wesker, this field is not far from the last time the woman in cloak appeared. It's an excellent job Hunnigan. You can choose the restaurant for our next dinner . "

"Be careful, I might believe your words this time Leon ... Ok, I'm sending you the coordinates to your GPS. "

Leon hung up, with a triumphant smile. Everything was coherent, especially as the soldiers would never go suspect the rich owner of a private estate sold by Tricell. Now he will need a plan, he would consider on the road, while he got started the jeep and activated his GPS.

On the road, Leon wondered if he had to bring some backup. But the nature of his mission was secret, nobody imagine that Wesker could be alive. To arrest him alone could be dangerous ... but asking for African's soldiers could create more problems with the United States in the future. No way to ask to the men of Derek Simmons eiter, he didn't trust him at all. This man always act in his own interest and not for the United States, he was convinced of it

By the way, Leon knew Wesker could not be the official owner of the manor. He had to remain discreet. He probably had an accomplice, and anyway, no one knew Leon's link with Raccoon City. He also had another personal case to solve, the disappearance of Sheva. If he introduce himself as an American agent for the African people kidnapped, that could be too much suspect. Sheva alomar was an agent of the BSAA, who came to live in the US, then disappeared while returning to Africa. That could make more sense to explain why an American is investigating in Africa.

It took him about 15 minutes to get there. A mansion surrounded by a forest, away a more lively village than the previous one. Leon could not help but think that the disturbing atmosphere of the place reminded him of his mission to Spain ... the environment was different, but the discomfort was the same.

"here we go again ..."

As he slowed approached the main portal of the estate, a guard beside it came to him.

"Can I help you sir? "

"Yes, uh ... Agent Kennedy. I 'm investigating on the disappearance of one of our agents in the BSAA, and I have a few questions to ask the owner about Tricell's products. I know he is one of the best customer of the company ... "

The guard carefully examined the badge Leon then contacted someone with his phone. After a few seconds, the guard came back to him.

"Any weapons with you ? "

"Only my gun on my belt. »

"I see, you can enter, Ms. Gionne will receive you. »

Leon was expecting the guard to ask him to give his weapon and his briefcase, but instead, he let him pass. But he was not fooled, this might be a kind of way from "Mrs. Gionne" to convince him that she is innocent. Besides, he would not even think that the owner was a woman. Who would suspect a woman in a mass of disappearances case after all?

Leon stopped his jeep next to a van with the logo of "Tricell." It seemed that there were some deliveries at the moment. Two men at the entrance of the mansion came to welcome Leon, coming out of his jeep with his briefcase. Without a word, he followed them to the entrance.

The interior was absolutely great, Leon could not even imagine the price of renovations Hunnigan talked about.

"This way, Sir," said one of the men.

Leon followed him into the corridor in front of the entrance, the second man behind Leon. They took the first door on the right, in a room that looked like a huge dining room. The decorations on the walls were splendid, a large table with candles was at the center of the room, and behind, there were a fireplace. But everything seem "false". As if the mansion was not inhabited, but only made to pretend it was.

"Take a seat, Ms. Gionne will come in a few minutes. "Said the man before leaving the room. The second man remained near the door, watching Leon.

Leon was satisfied. That was the only reason he had planned to come here, to visit the mansion to find something suspect..And everything seemed suspicious to him, so he would have to be careful. If Ms. Gionne suspected him of something, it could be in danger since the moment he entered the mansion.

He finally decided to sit down and put his briefcase at his feet. After 5 minutes, the guard came into the room, along with a brunette in white dress.

"Mr. Kennedy is that correct? "

She walked over to him while Leon rose to shake her hand.

"My name is Excella Gionne. Pleased to meet you. My servant will bring us some drink. »

"Your servant? "Leon was astonished.

Excella's face paled slightly as she sat in front of Leon.

"Huh..i understand that this may sound strange for you, but I can assure you, I pay her for her work. I just got used to call her 'Servant' when I have guests. »

"I see. "Leo replied with a fake smile. He suspected that this woman had no consideration for a human being, that could make sense as she's probably make secret experiments on people along with Wesker.

"So ... How may I help you? " She asked, changing the subject.

"Well, an agent of the BSAA disappeared for several months. I was sent here to find her. "

Excella seemed genuinely surprised.

"Several months you say? »

Leon chose to not mention the name of Sheva on purpose. If that woman in cloack was Jill Valentine, the reaction of Excella about "several months" had a meaning. Jill was gone for 3 years. Which could confirm that Excella know her, and explain her surprise. About Sheva, Leon did not know what to think yet.

"Indeed, I believe that she was investigating the Tricell's products. This is why I would like to know if you think that the company could create dangerous products? "Leon continued, avoiding suspicions about his real motivation.

"I've been dealing with incompetent employees to my monthly deliveries, but their products are not dangerous, I'm sure of it. I am their most loyal customer after all, you can believe me. "

Leon continued to ask some questions to Excella for 20 minutes about her relationship with Tricell. Her reactions were very interesting. Obviously, she did was not used of being questioned and Leon knew exactly when she was lying. Her "servant" brought them some wine, but he didn't drink it. He analyzed her behavior, and easily understood she was mistreated.

"I hope i could help you to find your agent ... can you remind me her name ? " She seemed really curious about this.

"I didn't give you her name. I have to keep this information secret for now. »

Excella seemed really embarrassed now, and Leon remained cautious. The situation could change at any time if she assumed he already knew everything. But obviously he could not leave. It would be a risk that they would leave that place forever. He stood up ready to shake hands with Excella to thank her for her hospitality, when he thought of a way to visit the other rooms of the mansion.

"Oh, I saw a Tricell's van in your property. I guess the employees are still with you now. I'd like to meet them . »

Excella stood up, visibly irritated this time.

"I'm sorry ... but they are very busy at the moment, maybe another time. "

Leon was expecting that answer. She certainly didn't want him to check her looked around him, two guards at the entrance, probably some other in the mansion and in the garden. He looked at Excella for a few seconds, then finally asked.

"Where are they? "

"They? I do not know what you mean! "She said almost angrily.

"Sheva alomar..Jill Valentine ... Albert Wesker. Where are they?"

.

**Shantty : **_**Omg I felt the same for the little sentence you mentioned, that's why I added it :D Can't believe you liked it also :o ! I'm happy you liked the chap, but I'll feel relieve if you say that a chap is bad someday :D Just kidding, I'm the same when I read you, never disappointed so I can understand how you feel ! Thanks for coming ! **_

**Mayra : **_**heyyyy this time I didn't make too long for bringing an answer to your curiosity about Hunnigan, but at the end of this chap, you'll be more curious about what will happen :D And of course you're a friend for me, always supporting me, that touch me ! thank you for being my reader ! **___


	7. The Meeting

"How dare you ...?! In my own home! I am an honorable woman ! "

Excella was angry. But Leon was quiet, and noticed again from her behavior that she was a pretty bad liar. She exploded in a way so exaggerated just like a child whose a terrible secret was discovered and refused to admit it. Now Leon had everything he needed to.

"Get out of my house and do not come back again! GUARDS ! "She yelled to her men before leaving the room.

Leon hoped for something else, but obviously Excella was not going to keep prisonner an US agent. While the two men approached him, Leon discreetly took a microphone from his pocket and placed it under the table, with a gesture that did not seem suspicious.

"Amateurs ..." He thought to himself.

Leon joined his car under the eye of the two men and left. After taking a certain distance from the property, he decided to leave the road leading to the village and drove into the forest around him. He stopped.

"I should be able to intercept the signal here, I'm still close enough to hear, but far enough to avoid detection. "

He opened his briefcase and pulled out a small touchscreen with an antenna. Once enabled, and performed transmissions settings, Leon could hear what was going on inside the mansion. the microphone was powerful enough to cover many parts of the property. He might hear several things at once, but it could also adjust the microphone and set it to the that interest him.

"It might be long ... " He said to himself, annoyed.

Leo hated to be inactive, he had already given enough time for that during his vacation. But now he had no choice but to wait for important information on the locations of Wesker, Jill and Sheva eventually.

For a moment there was nothing interesting to hear just sounds unimportant. Leon took the opportunity to contact Hunnigan.

"Leon. Is everything okay? "

"Hunnigan. I am now sure that Ms. Gionne knows a lot about this. I am now waiting to get confirmation. I placed a microphone in her home. This woman is..Wesker's weakness. She is unstable and is definitely not good at interrogations. She will make a mistake, I am sure of it. »

"I see. But do not underestimate him, and be careful. »

"Yeah. »

"Just in case, There 's an hiding place inside the case. Under the gadgets. "

Leon looked at the place indicated to him and found a serringue containing a green product.

"What is it? "

" A gift from Terrasave. This product will immunize you against many types of contamination known until now. This means that if Wesker is really working on a new virus, the effects will be mitigated and slowed. It will give you time to finish your mission and come back, then Terrasave could heal yourself. After all, new viruses are almost always made from old. "

"I see. Hunnigan thank you. I appreciate your help. »

Leon turned suddenly his face to the transmission device.

"I must leave you, I hear something, I contact you later. "He said before hanging up.

**MANSION**

Excella screamed and threw utensils all over the kitchen. Her "servant" was hidden under the table. Sudden crises of Excella always scared her, and hoped she would calm down quickly.

"Stop it," said the voice of Wesker, behind her.

Excella is froze and turned to him after some seconds. Wesker looked at the girl under the table.

"Get out of there. »

The girl obeyed and ran, then Wesker grabbed Excella's neck with a firm hand.

"When you talked to me about him, you forgot to mention that he was an agent from secret services !"

Excella was more trying to breathe than trying to talk . Wesker continued :

"He was present in Raccoon City, and as he talked to you about me and Jill, he will come back. Your incompetence put us in danger once again. I will decide your fate later. »

He released her. After a few seconds of recovery, Excella was about to talk, but Wesker put his finger on his mouth to tell her to shut up. But this was not because he was disappointed by her..Wesker had just thought of something. This agent ... he would not come without reason. He walked to the room where Excella had met him. He crouched down to look under the table, and saw a small object stuck..a microphone.

Excella joined him, remaining silent. Wesker, aware that he was now listened to by Leon S. Kennedy, told Excella:

"We'll have to leave quickly. He could come back in a day or two. Let's go back to the lab. "

**FOREST NEAR TO THE MANSION**

"In a day or two? You could be surprise..Wesker "

Leon was now ready. The night began to fall, it was perfect for not being detected. He took only what he needed : his gun, a mobile phone for emergency, and body heat sensing device. In other words, he could see the location of human personn on a small screen thanks to the heat generated by the body. Another gift from Hunnigan which will probably be very convenient.

Leon came out of the car, and decided to join the mansion by walking throught the forest.

**UNDERGROUND COMPLEX**

"Here we can talk freely" said Wesker

"What do you mean? »

"I mean, your stupidity is boundless. Kennedy placed a microphone in front of you. He was listenning to us. I said that he might come in a day or two, so this information will convince him to come tonight..so we will wait him. We are forced to go elsewhere, and I'm going to work again on my experiences from the beginning. And as we have to leave, we also have to kill him to secure our future. It's time for Jill to wake up. She has work to do. Let her kill by her own hands, her only hope of living Hahaha! "

"As you wish. And you what are you going to do? "Excella asked, worried.

"I have to call someone. Things did not go as planned. »

Excella and Wesker separated. She walked to the room where Jill was kept in her tank, monitored by scientists for her health. After a few minutes of walking, she entered the room.

"Mrs. Gionne? Mr Wesker asked us to not let you come too close from the subject. »

"Things have changed. Wesker requested me to come here. An American officer is coming soon. Perhaps today. Jill must eliminate him. »

"Forgive me, but if Mr Wesker told you this, why he's not there to confirm? " he asked, suspicious.

"You should ask him next time, I'm sure he has nothing else to do that answer you ! And I'll be there if necessary ! Now I ask you to obey if you want to live ! "She replied upset.

After a moment's hesitation, the man agreed to release Jill, hoping that he made the good choice.

**MANSION'S ENTRANCE**

Leon had quietly joined the grid surrounding the mansion, and looked at the men at the front door.

"They are two men maybe more, as I noted earlier. Let's check. »

He took out his detection device. It was the perfect opportunity to test it. The screen showed two silhouettes in red, red indicating the body heat, outside the entrance. And 5 other inside. »

Leon was thinking. Wesker and Excella are certainly in the lab they were talking about. In this case, maybe it was located inside the mansion, as no one went out since he received that information. It was even probable. But how to find the entrance for this lab ? And Leon prefered to avoid confrontation with the guards. He could not just go like that and shoot anything that moves ... not very discreet for a secret mission.

"Sewers. The woman in cloack used sewers to flee, and the soldiers would not search arround this private property. I have to find a manhole. "

Leon turned back and spotted one on the road he had taken by car earlier. It was now too dark for men at the entrance to spot him from the distance.

"Too easy ... it looks like it's my lucky day. "

He opened the manhole and went down the ladder. The smell was disgusting, but normal for sewers. Leon could not see the end of the tunnel, but it was obviously headed to the mansion location. He would see what to do once below it. The most surprising, however, was that there were lamps on the ceilling, everything was slightly illuminated. And there were not a single rat. Only the smell allowed him to say it was the sewers.

After a few minutes of walking, Leon saw a metal door on the right. He imagined that it was closed obviously, but to his surprise, the handle was opened. However, this time he did not believe in luck ... Maybe Wesker had spotted the micro and he was playing with him ... But he had no choice. He held his gun in front of him and went in.

After checking that no one was there to greet him, he looked more closely at the environment. He could see from the heigh, that it was huge and seemed like a kind of complex. On his right was metal stairs to the come down to this room , filled by many tanks, controlled by computers. Most were empty, but others contain some persons apparently contaminated.

"I guess they are these people who were kidnapped ... »

Leon went downstairs to watch the tanks closer. One of them caught his attention. He could read on the glass "PROJECT SUPER SOLDIER. »

"What's that? " Leon was worried.

There were also was a screen below the glass on which was written: "ACTIVE SINCE 8 MIN"

He looked up and saw in the reflection a silhouette standing right behind him ... Leon turned quickly unsheathing his gun, but it was too late ... The silhouette grabbed him by the neck with a superhuman strength and lifted him into the air.

Leon saw her face. It was her. Jill Valentine. A blank stare, like a body without a soul ... what the hell Wesker had done to her ?

Before he could try something to get him free, Jill threw him through the glass of the tank which broke under the shock of her extraordinary strength. Leon fell back a few steps further, pieces of glass embedded in his back and arms. He lived many things worse, but it was still painful.

He rose up as she walked toward him.

"Nice to meet you… It's a pleasure. But I do not fight with women, no matter how strong they are. " Leon added in a sarcastic tone and serious at the same time.

Jill stopped before him, Leon did not move.

"You're Jill Valentine, a survivor from Raccoon city just like me, and member of the BSAA. You're not the "super soldier" that he planned to do with you. "

Jill pushed him violently against another tank farther, the shock was much less brutal this time..but still painful.

Leon understood this time he could not bring her back to reason. He did not know that Wesker had done to her, but it seemed she was now under his control. Yet he had to do ... He had to save her in one way or another. His primary mission was to stop Wesker, but the most important for himself was to bring back Jill Valentine. This woman sacrificed so much to protect the world. He understood her better than anyone, the sacrifices she had to make for this noble cause. She did not deserve this fate…no way. He was her only chance, after three years with Wesker.

He got up again, wiped the blood from his lips and looked again at Jill coming to him.

"Looks like I'll have to make an exception to my rule ..." he thought.

"Jill Valentine, I'll take you with me ... whether you like it or not. »

Wesker was contacting his "associate" by phone. Or at least, he was his "associate"..they both played a dangerous game, and the winner would be the one who would betray the other first. But Wesker was not going to admit his defeat so easily.

"I thought we had to avoid contact. If your research has advanced it is only to my man that you need to talk. " Said the man.

"It was true ... But the arrival of Kennedy was not planned. I assume you've tried to betray me. When I told to your man that my research was about to succeed, I didn't have to wait so long before seeing one of your agents. You promised me protection, and no agents to come in Africa. »

"And that is why I made sure that this agent from BSAA, Sheva Alomar will not be a problem for you. She's in a safe place and can not contact anyone. For Kennedy, it is a burnt head. He would have sooner or later understand that you are still alive. In fact I suggested to the White House, to choose him for the investigations. It was on purpose, hoping that you will kill him for me. My position in government prevents me from doing something like that. Obviously I could not help Benford and Hunnigan to investigate his disappearance after you kill, but I can take care of such details, I will give you another place and extra time to complete your research, you have my word. You just have to kill Leon. "

"Do you really think you can fool me, Simmons ? I know what you want to do. If I kill Kennedy, it could be good for you, but if he's the one who kill me first, then considering your position you can easily get Jill, telling that she needs your protection. In both case, you win..But remember that I know everything about your plans. If I have to fall, you will fall too "

"... goodbye Mr Wesker»

**Heyyyyy it's been a while ! :D Sorry this time I take a break with the personnal message, as this time this chap is longer than the previous (just a bit don't worry :D ), so I only give my special thanks to :**

**Shantty, Mayra, Mercernaries Day for their review and support !**

**Also thaaaaaaaank for the other readers ! Hope you could understand my English :/**

**This chap was complicate for translation as there're many details and complicated words **

**Sooo thaaaaaaaaaaaaanks everyone !**


End file.
